Loosing Love
by MxiraJxhnsxn
Summary: What happens when there was something more between Carlisle and Edward?


**A/N:**

 **Another story. I hope that you guys like it. Don't forget to review. Love ya. XxxxxxxX**

 **Mxira_Jxhnsxn**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Carlisle POV:**

The year was 1918. I was working as a doctor in a large infirmary in Chicago, helping people who were suffering from the Spanish Influenza. I was doing the best I could, trying so save as many people as I could, but many were too far gone. And no way in hell was I going to damn them to the eternal life that I wasn't able to choose for myself.

There was one patient that I cared deeply about though, and her name was Elizabeth Masen. I could tell that she was in her final stages of her life, I had told her that I wished to do anything to save her, but she told me that she was at peace with her death, and that is was God's plan and her time was up.

So, instead of saving her, she asked me to save her son, Edward Anthony Masen who was just 17 years of age. The two, mother and son were very much alike. Both in looks and personality. They both had the same strange copper coloured hair, and the shining Emerald green eyes. They also were both very quiet, until it came to talking about their love of music.

I watched as Elizabeth started heaving, I felt so helpless being unable to do anything, and then she threw up. When she coughed, specks of blood sprung from her mouth. Her breathing was very shallow. I took her hand, trying to comfort her in the best way I knew how.

Looking into my eyes, Elizabeth held my gaze as she whispered her final words. 'Save my son.' And with that she took one last withering breath, and all sign of life left her body. Her hand that was once held firmly in mine fell loosely to her side.

With a sad sigh I looked at Elizabeth one last time before walking over to her son who was beside her on one of the infirmary beds. Not the best comfort for a sick and dying person. The beds were dirty, having not had the chance to be cleaned, the influenza was so large and it was affecting so many people.

Looking at Edward, I made a decision. Picking up his weightless body in my arms, I ran out of the hospital, my speed to quick to he spotted by mere human eyes.

I kept on running, and I didn't stop until I reached my home. Time was limited.

Bursting through the front door, I ran to my room and laid Edward down on my bed. Vampires didn't have a need for sleep, but it was always nice to be able to relax every once in a while.

Looking at Edward whose health was quickly declining, I whispered the words, 'I'm sorry' before biting down deep into the skin on his neck, releasing my venom into his body. Then I licked his wound to seal it up.

Taking Edwards hand, I sat by his side. At first, nothing was happening, and then he began to whimper, which turned into whines, which then turned into full blown screams of agony. I sat helpless, wishing that I could do something.

Unfortunately, all I could do was continue to hold his hand. I squeezed a little bit harder, hoping that even in his unconsciousness, he would realise that I was there for him.

Taking a good look at Edwards features. I realised that, he was beautiful. His fine chiselled jaw. Perfectly straight nose. How I wished I could smother kisses all over his face right now.

But of course I wasn't going to do that. Back in the 1600's my father was a follower of the good old Christian faith. He drilled it into me day after day that a man should never ever be with another man. That a woman should never be with another woman. It was wrong.

My father wasn't a bad man. But he was a strong believer in Faith. But that's what becoming a Priest does to you, you become so involved with the ways of the church, that you start to believe and take everything literally.

My father had hopes that one day I would become a Priest and follow in his footsteps. But that wasn't my true calling. I had no desire whatsoever to be like him. Like I am today, my desire was to become a doctor to be able to help as many people that I can who are in need.

I remember when I was changed into a Vampire. Oh yes I do remember that that day very vividly. Back in my human days, society was very superstitious. They believed in everything supernatural varying from Witchcraft to Dragons. But one thing that they all believed to exist, with do doubt about it were Vampires. And how right they were to believe, because look at me.

The evening I was turned, my father had led a Vampire hunt, consisting of a small group of members belonging to the Church, including myself. We had gone in the night, because we had come to the conclusion that Vampires preferred to be out during the night. Something to do with the sunlight, which was why they didn't like daytime.

My father was so confident that we would be able to hunt down and kill a few Vampires. But back in those days we didn't have the right equipment and there was very little that we actually knew about the species. We were terribly wrong with our facts back then. Vampires have NEVER slept, nor will they ever, so there is no need for coffins. We do not BURN in the sunlight, we sparkle. We do not have to drink human blood to survive, we can live off animals. I would know that. Vampires are extremely fast, and the only way to kill us is by burning our bodies. You do not need to rip us limb from limb, but some people do find it satisfactory.

We had only been out for a few hours, and out of nowhere, our group had been attacked by a coven of Vampires. There must have been 5 or 6 of them. They had hidden well from our line of sight until they were ready to attack.

Many of the group had died in that moment, after all being drained entirely of the blood in your body will in fact, leave you dead.

The vampire that had attacked me had started to drink my blood, but as quick as they came, they all fled the scene. They must have been alerted to something.

When the vampires left. I started to feel a burning sensation coursing through my body. At first it started off as a small itch, but then the pain became so much worse that it was almost unbearable. I started to scream because the agonizing pain that was searing through my body was becoming much worse.

Sometime during my change, I had managed to crawl into an open sewer. I know it definitely wasn't the cleanest environment, but it was perfect for masking my scent during my change. I dared not go back to my father even if he was still alive, because I had become the one creature he despised the most. If I went back to him, his hatred for Vampires would overpower his love for me, his own son, and in the end he would have probably ended up killing me.

I became so angry with myself for allowing myself to become this creature. Knowing that I would have to kill to survive. I didn't want that. So I focused my attention on trying to kill myself. I had tried to drown myself in the sea, but I soon realised that wouldn't work because our species didn't even need to breath in air. And then I tried go throw myself off a cliff. But that didn't work either, because our bodies are too strong, they can withhold any type of force.

I was pulled my thoughts to the sound of Edwards heart speeding up, and then coming to a complete stop. It was a long moment before anything happened, and then...his eyes flashed open. Blood red eyes.

'Doc? What happened?'

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi my Angels. How did you guys like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you thought. That was such a long chapter. Lol**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Moira.**


End file.
